The Beaches Of Cheyenne
Yes this is a songfic, but this song was just too amazing and beautifully sad to be grouped with my big musical thing. Enjoy The Beaches Of Cheyenne by Garth Brooks. Characters used are all mine, except for Elizabeth Goldstein, property of Django. Yes, this is an AU. ___________________ An old house stood on the road alone, towering and falling apart, but no one paid it any mind. It had been like this for years. But the house had a unique history, truly. One that most didn’t like to talk about, but one that everyone knew. About a young couple, Elizabeth and Jonathan Tyler. If you went inside the house, you may be able to piece together their story... They packed up all his buckles, In Cheyenne, Wyoming, they had the things the young man had brought with him to the competition. They were packing them away and sending them to his family. And shipped his saddle to his dad. Now there was only one thing left for them to do, after everything else was finished. The one thing that would destroy a once beautiful home, and wonderful life. And by the way the house looked, They could hear a cry on the other end of the phone once they had told her the news, and she hung up immediately. She must have took it bad. She had gone that very night, no one knows where, but she left a destroyed house behind her. The workers come on Monday, As the group of men filed in a few days after, they looked around the previously wonderful home, perfect for a couple who had planned to start a family together. To fix the door and patch the wall. One man, tall, broad-shouldered, looked over to another, who was standing beside him. He sighed softly and shook his head, saying, “They say she just went crazy, He looked over to the telephone, it’s wire had been torn from the wall in a fit of rage and anguish. The night she got the call.” The young woman was sitting in her chair, a book in her hands as she flipped the pages. It was a normal evening, or as much as it could be, without her husband with her. He was up in Wyoming, She just couldn’t wait for him to come home, and for her to tell him that he was sorry. She would’ve called, but he had forgotten his cell phone at home. And drew a bull no man could ride, At least she knew he’d be back. She trusted Jon. He would never let her down. He promised her he'd turn out, The phone rang, and she thought nothing of it. She didn’t look at the Caller |D to see where it was from, she just picked it up and held it to her ear, “Hello?” Well it turned out that he lied. “Ma’am. We’re very sorry to inform you of the tragedy that has just occurred tonight…” And all the dreams that they'd been livin', Gradually, Liz’s eyes grew wider and wider as they told her what had happened. Tears filled her eyes. In the California sand, She gave a choked out sob, and dropped the phone as she hung up. She couldn’t believe it. Died right there beside him in Cheyenne. She screamed and ran through the house, knocking down everything in her path, drowning in her denials and sorrows. It wasn’t fair, they had only gotten married a month before, she couldn’t lose him now. They she just went crazy, “Jon!” She cried, pounding on the wall as tears ran down her cheeks. “Please, come home, please! I need you!” Screamin' out his name, There was nothing left for her in her home anymore, so she ran. Out the door and toward the shoreline. She ran out to the ocean, She collapsed on the beach, in a fit of sobs, “Jon…” And to this day they claim: Years after, a young girl walked along the beach, where she once laid. That if you go down by the water, She looked down, seeing a long trail going down the shore. Some of it was washed away, but she could still see it. You'll see her footprints in the sand, Perhaps all the stories were true, after all, she had made sure she was the first one on the sand today. 'Cause every night she walks the beaches of Cheyenne. Back to the house, the neighbors searched with the police, looking through the house and around the beach, but to no avail. They never found her body, One officer picked up a small book from the torn sheets of the bed. It was labeled, ‘Property of Elizabeth Tyler.’ Just her diary by her bed. He opened the diary, flipping through the pages until he found the final entry. It told about the fight they had, “I cannot believe you! You told me you’d be staying home! It’s our one month anniversary, Jon!” And the words that she had said. “I’ll be back, I promise! I’ll come home with a trophy, and money to buy you a nice dinner and everything after I win the competition. Liz, I have to go.” When he told her he was ridin', She shook her head. She said, “Then I don't give a damn, She hissed, turning away and crossing her arms. If you never come back from Cheyenne.” And with that, Jon went out the door, leaving Liz alone. They she just went crazy, The pain in her heart was unbearable knowing those were the last words she would ever say to him. She wanted him to come back, she wanted to apologize. Screamin' out his name, But he never would come back. He would forever think she had gotten her wish of him never coming home. She ran out to the ocean, “I’m sorry… I love you, Jon…” And to this day they claim: A couple walked along the beach, hand in hand, smiling at one another. That you can go down by the water, They paused for a moment, confused as they saw small imprints on the sand. Supposedly the beach had been closed for weeks until today. And see her footprints in the sand. They thought nothing of it and kept going down the endless shore, until the late hours of the evening. 'Cause every night she walks the beaches of Cheyenne. When they turned to go home, they immediately stopped, looking off into the distance. Nobody can explain it, A young woman, who most certainly wasn’t there earlier, was walking down by the water’s edge, barely illuminated by the moon. Some say she's still alive. The older man wanted to say something to her, but the younger shook his head, suggesting they tell someone about her instead. They even claim they've seen her, But no one believed their tale of the woman by the waters. They all said they had given in to the rumors. On the shoreline late at night. The next morning, one of the young men went down to the water, looking along the beach. So if you go down by the water, Of course, there they were, still looking fresh, not quite washed away by the waves. You'll see her footprints in the sand, He looked around for some sign, anything that would tell him where the mysterious girl had gone. But he remembered what a local girl had told him. The story of a pair of lovers, and a tragedy on a bull. 'Cause every night she walks the beaches of Cheyenne. He looked down at the footprints before him, echoing, with a soft pang of sympathy in his heart. “Every night she walks the beaches of Cheyenne…” Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Musicals Category:JALR Category:Invader Gia